Dearest Violet
by BG Sparrow
Summary: [One-Shot] Klaus has the unfortunate duty of doing something he never thought he'd have to - laying his precious sister Violet to rest.


I saw the movie A Series Of Unfortunate Events just last weekend when me and my friend Holly had a sleepover. I've been wanting to read the books, but I have yet to get around to that sadly. I hope with just my knowledge of the movie this shall suffice. Thank you. I hope it brings tears to your eyes, or it has not served its purpose.

**Takes place four years after the movie. The orphans once again encounter Count Olaf and Violet is again being forced into marriage with him for the Baudelaire fortune of course. Klaus tries to stop it, but it does him no justice to do so. **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from/ related to ASOUE.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dearest Violet**

Klaus had had no such luck in interfering with the wedding this time; Violet was legally the Countess just shy of her eighteenth birthday by three days. If only their run-in with Olaf had been delayed that much longer. Watching it helplessly from the sidelines killed him.

Two of Count Olaf's henchmen, the hook-handed man and bald one, were holding Klaus captive at the back of the crowd. Olaf and Violet now came back up the aisle towards him, tears in his sister's eyes. He tried to struggle and break free, especially when Violet's 'Maid of Honor (just another one of Olaf's acting troupe)' handed his four and a half year old sister to Count Olaf as he took her up in his arms staring down at Klaus with a devious smile. He had the marriage certificate under his arm, guaranteeing him the Baudelaire fortune.

"Take him and kill him ," Count Olaf ordered. "Far from this place where his reminders will no longer be present and he will never be able to meddle in other's lives again."

Klaus went to lunge at him, but he suddenly felt the back of his head go numb with the strike of a cold heavy object. He heard Violet call out his name and Sunny give a shriek, and the last thing he saw was Count Olaf forcing his two sisters back inside his horrid house.

x x x

Klaus awoke bound at the hands. His felt very dizzy and sat up with great difficulty. He looked around at this familiar room as the hook-handed man and the bald one fuddled with some rope out the open window. Still, the room was very familiar...

This was their old room, Klaus soon realized. The one Count Olaf had made him and his sisters stay in when they were under his guardianship. Where they were now, he wasn't sure, but Klaus had to go after them. He slowly stood, holding his breath as the two men started arguing now on the length of rope needed for whatever task they were to perform in killing him.

Then he saw the small hook in the ceiling. Would it hold him? The ceiling itself could easily give way, but it was enough. Nothing mattered now. He wasn't all prepared himself for what he was going to do, but without second thought, Klaus jumped up and latched him bound hands onto the hook which surprisingly didn't break. The two men turned to face him, and once Klaus had a good momentum on his swing, he planted a foot in each of their mouths as they fell to the stony path below with loud screams and a sudden _crash_.

He swung there a minute trying to comprehend that he had just murdered two people, but then he fell off the hook, his ropes cut through from his swinging. He had read that somewhere before, he just recalled.

x x x

Suddenly, a loud scream rang throughout the house and echoed off of the buildings surrounding them.

"Sunny..." Klaus whispered.

The tower. The tower with the Eye. That's where they were. Klaus swallowed hard and raced out of the room in search of the tower. He had never gained access to it through the house, but as he threw the ropes off of his hands and clambered up the stairs, he felt a jolt inside of him. He lessened his pace and opened the door cautiously.

It was an eerie silence that filled the room as well as an unsightly scene and foul odor. As Klaus wandered inside, he was in shock to see that several bodies scattered about the room, most of them belonging to Count Olaf's acting troupe. But he was nowhere near. Count Olaf had escaped. But why he had killed his acting troupe, Klaus could not guess or even begin to care. Violet and Sunny needed him.

As he turned to go out of the tower, something caught the well-read Baudelaire's attention... a small weak voice...

"Klaus..."

He spun around in its direction fearing its familiarity, and his mouth opened momentarily as he went over to the source of the voice - Violet's voice. He kneeled beside her and looked her over with shock and disbelief as she choked and coughed trying to emit a few words. Then Klaus closed his mouth, not sure whether or not he was more angry or upset.

"H-he took Sunny..." Violet said with a very high, broken voice. "H-h-he's got her... he took the cer-certificate, too."

"O-ok, calm down," Klaus said. "I'll get her back, but Violet... what happened?"

She took a few deep breaths and looked him in the eye.

"Klaus, take care of... of Sunny," she replied in whisper. "Just go."

Klaus shook his head, confused but knowing why she had said this.

"Violet, I'm not leaving you hear like this," he said. "You need help, and-"

"Go," Violet said again, tears in her eyes. Then she breathed a few more times. "I'd rather you leave me here than... than leave Sunny out there with that... monster."

Klaus knew she was right. But with his sister dying next to him, he did not want to move from her side. It would mean abandoning Violet's life in his eyes, and he certainly would never do it that easily just by walking away.

When Violet got no response from Klaus, she spoke to him again best she could.

"Klaus?"

He looked up at her face, trying not to fuss so much over the wound. He didn't want to worry her, but she wasn't dumb; Violet knew she wasn't going to live to see another day, and deep inside of him, Klaus had the awful feeling as well. He lifted his eyes slightly to signify that she had his full and devoted attention.

"Yes?"

"Klaus, you... you are the best brother... any sister could ask for," Violet whispered with a smile. "I'm so proud or you... very proud."

Violet found his hand, and Klaus took it up in his own gently and ran his fingers over it lightly and absentmindedly. He watched Violet smile at him with what strength she had left in her, but he could not bring himself to even try to return it.

"Say hi to Mom and Dad for me," he said.

Violet's head did not show much sign of movement, but Klaus could tell that she had at least tried an attempt at returning to him a nod. Little by little as those precious seconds of silence slipped by between them, the life in Violet's eyes had faded, escaping her entirely. Klaus felt her hand go limp in his; he looked down and let her hand rest on her stomach softly. Klaus looked at her another moment before reaching out over her face and gently closing her eyes with two of his fingers.

He knew he had to do something now. But Olaf had just taken his sister from him. How could he go on knowing that she wasn't there with him? And Sunny... Sunny couldn't possibly even begin to understand. What should they do without the comfort of Violet being there by their side guiding them with her love?

Then, Violet's famous words suddenly struck Klaus. He paused a moment in realization, his eyes still on her.

"There's always something," he heard her voice say distantly in those memories of hardship they had shared. This was just another. Just another time where there was something to help them. Though he didn't see it immediately, it came.

Klaus made up his mind. He was going after Olaf if it was the last thing he ever did. But before Klaus went into a state of vengeance however, he had the horrid duty - and honor - of putting his beloved sister Violet to rest.

A soft breeze blew through the window containing the Eye, and Klaus's eyes somehow fell upon a piece of paper lying nearby his knee. He picked it up and slowly took out from is pocket, a pencil. This would do nicely.

He gave Violet another glance before pouring his heart, thoughts, and love for his sister through his pencil and onto the paper.

_Dearest Violet,_

_As I write this to you, my sister, know that Sunny and I will be fine. Everything will be fine again someday. I plan to go out and save Sunny as soon as I am finished with this, but I could not go without saying goodbye._

_You have no idea how painful it is to write these words. So much has died with you, Violet. Your laughter, creativity, kindness, your love, determined heart and mind, your optimism and strength. I'll miss the way you tied your hair up as well. I'll always remember that. The world has become so much darker with your death, but my life has blessed having you in it as my older sister. Sunny as well._

_I will find her and kill that foul Count Olaf for what he has done to us._

_To you._

_You died because of his cruelty, Violet. His hands are stained with your blood. I will not let him get away with it. He will never again harm the Baudelaire family, I promise you. And Mom and Dad._

_I'm at least grateful the he - or anything - can never hurt you again, though I'm so very upset and torn to pieces knowing that you never got the chance at the full and happy life you deserved._

_We'll always remember you. Your warmth and joy will be with Sunny and I forever. If only you could be here now. I know you will not abandon us now for you life in us, as does your hope, strength, and determination. Thank you for everything, my sister. I love you._

_Your Loving Brother,_

_Klaus_

x x x

He held back the strong urge to let every emotion, thought, hurt, and anger seething in his veins explode into violent rage as he lowered his pencil. But Klaus only sighed lightly and swallowed painfully the tears he could not cry to his own amazement with the same calm, semi-strained face. He now had to face the world without her, but not necessarily alone.

Klaus then folded the paper with great care and positioned himself to face Violet a bit more as she lay there peacefully. He took the paper, slid it evenly inside the laces on her dress, and into the bodice over heart where it could not be seen or disturbed. he kept his hand there on it and then looked up at Violet's pale, lifeless face. Klaus moved above her face, bending over only to kiss its cheek tenderly before arising again.

His eyes were suddenly beginning to pull him away from her and draw him to the dark, cold corner. Klaus got to his feet now filled with curiosity and wandered over to it; there lay an old ragged sheet. He picked it up and examined it. Surprisingly, there were no holes or tears in it. Then Klaus began to shake it clean with an idea.

Once clean enough to his liking, Klaus reproached his sister with the sheet cradling it in his arms. He threw it up in the air over her, and the sheet billowed freely until it took on the delicate shape of his sister's tranquil, motionless body.

Klaus straightened the edges of the sheet. He then picked up the top of the sheet and began to cover Violet's face, but he paused. In five seconds of gazing at her sadly, longingly, even desperately, thousands of memories flashed before him in his head. Klaus bit his lip but let it go. Very slowly, he lowered the sheet onto her face.

He looked on at her, though; that sheet could not stop him. Not wanting to go but knowing he had to, Sunny suddenly grew on his mind. She needed him. He was all that Sunny had left now. If not him, who?

Klaus's eyes wandered once more for the last time, leading him to look in the direction of a small hatchet lying nearby. Then, he heard from not to far off a small helpless cry - that of Sunny's. He looked up at the Eye and out the window below, remembering that night so long ago and now this one. Seeing Olaf tug Sunny down the aisle of the theatre in his backyard and into a set of gruesome looking wood now, Klaus took up the hatchet, never taking his eyes off of them.

He wasn't going to lose both of them to that man. He wasn't going to allow it. Not in one day. Sunny needed saving, and that's just what he was going to do. With a final look back at Violet's covered figure, he finally mustered a smile.

"There's always something," he said. "Always."

And with that, Klaus left the tower, hatchet in hand, ready to do the inevitable.

But he already had, he realized.

Which led to another realization.

Nothing could possibly stop him now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please Review**


End file.
